1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for accessing a buried pipeline and for providing electrical connection thereto, particularly, while causing only a small amount of ground disturbance.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Since man first started burying pipelines, a need has always existed to permit access to them for maintenance, testing, and repairs. Numerous manners, methods, and devices have been contrived in an attempt to address this persistent need.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0272592, to Shaw, discloses a method for attaching a branch outlet to a buried pipeline by excavating a keyhole opening down to the pipe and then attaching the branch outlet by an electrically-activated weld. Shaw, however, fails to disclose any manner for removing a protective coating from the pipeline in order to ensure a proper weld—an exceedingly difficult task since a worker's access to the pipeline is so limited by the keyhole opening. Shaw also fails to disclose how a sacrificial anode could be electrically connected to the pipeline and then properly positioned.
There is thus a present need for a method and apparatus which permits electrical connections to be securely made to buried pipelines while creating a minimum of ground disturbance.